The Offical Acadamy of the Teen Titans
by Waterpokemon
Summary: Ok. So, want to learn how to not create a Mary sue? Want to know how to not get flames? Just read this and find out! Kerry is an author for fanfiction but isn't very good. In fact, she's terrible. She then she gets chosen to go to the OAotTT or else lose her fanfction account! Acadamy open for admission forms. Kinda based on the artemis fowl uni. Kind of.
1. Chapter 1

The Official Academy of the Teen Titans (The OAotTT)

It was 3:45 as Kerry logged onto fan fiction 'Wow! 74 reviews already! That's amazing!' Kerry was the author of many AMAZING titles such as; the ChAMPionShIP OF ThE HeroeSSS, and HOme SWeT HomE, and who could forget HeRO! even if it was a bit similar to SladeRavenFan's hero?

'Let's see now…' Kerry muttered to herself 'Well, Hero's views have shot up by 49 views today. Ah! Three reviews too!'Then there was all the normal stuff, all three of them telling her her oc was a Mary sue. Until Kerry had looked up a Mary Sue on Google she hadn't known what it meant. When she found out it meant she had written Carren so well she was perfect she had yelled out with happiness! After all being perfect was a good thing, wasn't it?

'Oh, this person has even sworn over it! I know it's a good thing they're getting emotional about it but that is a tad too far!' Kerry opened up the pm system and sent the following message:

_Dear Youareastupidgit,_

_I know you reallly enjoeed reding my story but there reallly is kno ned to swiar over it! I am verry sory but if you do it agan, I wi!l have too repot you!_

_Kery xxx_

Kerry's mouse hovered over the sent button before clicking twice and sending the pm.

'There! All done! Now I can start writing the next chap to Home sweet home.' Kerry was about to open word before another pm popped up on the screen.

'Hmmm… Who's it from... I don't think I've ever heard of The OAotTT before. I wonder that they've got to say?'

Kerry clicked on the open button and it flashed up onto the screen.

_Dear Miss Kerry,_

_Hello. __My name is Miss E__ Altava__ and I am __the head teacher of The OAotTT, a__lso__ known as The Official Academy of t__he Teen Titans. I am writing to __you__ because I think you would learn a lot by joining. You don't have to worry about money as the school is fr__ee, and even transport is arranged by us. We will do everything and all you have to do is fill out the form below. Please fill it in correctly. Please hurry and w__e hope you have a good evening. We have amazing __standards__ as only four children have ever died on the __premises__. Of course there was that child outside of school… but he was not our complete utter fault. _Miss E. Altava. Headmistress, the OAotTT

* * *

-_Name:_

_Age:_

_Species:_

_Short description of appearance:_

_Powers (If any):_

_Favourite character (from The Teen Titans (TTT)):_

_Least favourite character:_

_Stories written for TTT:_

_Episodes watched (TTT):_

_Do you know what a flame is? Describe it here…_

Kerry sat back in her chair and smiled! Finally! Someone professional had read her amazing stories! And invited her to go to an Official Academy! To be honest that was the bit Kerry was worried about. A school where to get there transport was required!? That must be an awful long way away. Kerry bit her lip. She loved the fact that she was being offered a scholarship but she didn't want to leave her dad and her bff. She clicked the replied button and started to type her answer. Just as she was finished typing no a new pm arrived with a bleep.

_By the way, if you say no, we will delete your fan fiction account and will, to put it simply, make you think the teen titans is the lamest kids show for kids. So stop typing no and go fill out the form! Miss Altava, headmistress, OAotTT_

Ok. That was strange. Kerry hadn't even clicked send!

'What! Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Would it? Five kids dead! They're probably joking, come on! How many schools are there where kids die? And I'm not breaking the internet rules. I mean, I'm not putting in my address in or anything silly like that. And school is a bit borrring right now. And it is a Teen Titans school. And the teen titans are amazing! So, ok. I hope this turns out fine!'

So without further ado Kerry started filling in the form.

* * *

'Hmmm. Let's see. Name? Kerry.

Age? Well I'm only 11 but I've always wanted to be older. Sooo that will be 13 then.

Species? That's silly! I'm human! But that's boring… and it is there! Well now… Hmmmm… ½ ceborg, ¼ shape shift, 1/3 deamon and 3/2 human. There! Perfect!

What do I look like? I'm short and spotty, I have dull black hair, and I have MASSIVE feet! That's dull. Right, I'm fall and beutul, I ahve brockolate hare, and I hav size 1o feet

Powers? Well I can fli and us e telephortation, and errrrmmmm red minds¬! 'Like Carren, my very own Mary Sue' Kerry said proudly.

Favourate character? Simples! Rbin!

Least favourite? Raen, shes so o mem too best boy!"!

Episodes watched? Well I watchd pat of masks but it ws sooo borring1

Do you know what a flame is? It's a a bit of fir form a canndle,.

'Done!' Kerry clicked on send and waited for a bit. Nothing happened.

'Oh well. Its bed time now.' Kerry shut down her pc and soon forgot all about the strange form she had filled out. Little did she know that form was going to haunt her for a long, long time.

* * *

'Miss Altava! The trols building has burned down again!'

Miss A! The trols building has disappeared!'

'Emmy! Have you filled all of the student forms yet?'

'QUIET! A. Fix it asap. What happened to the fire walls? B. That's because it burnt down! And C. Don't call me that!And I haven't because you promised you would help me with them! NOW GET OUT!' As soon as everyone had disappeared Miss Altava sank to the floor in defeat.

'And if its hell now, I wonder what it's going to be like with students her?'

**Ok! This was made with p****ermission ****from Sherlock Emrys who in turn got permition from somebody else! **

**Plus the thing is I need more studants for the OAotTT so if you want to fill in the form please by all means do! Waterpokemon xx**

**ps. Sorry if your name is Kerry and you have published any of the stories my Kerry has. I'm sure they are very good.**

**pps. I will have to make the studants into a bad writer do not take it personaly!**

**ppps. Which means I'll have to edit some of the already submited forms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right. Hi. I'm really sorry I haven't updated! I don't really have much of an excuse. And many thanks to fantasymoon1 to finally kicking me off my lazy backside and on to my writing notepad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Emmy and Flora, and of course the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Kerry was dreaming of ironically, the teen titans when it happened. One minute she was fast asleep in her own bed in her own room in her own house and the next, and the next, well she wasn't. One minute she was curled up in her king sized, wooden-framed bed, and the next she was gently snoring in an unfamiliar steel bunk bed.

* * *

Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

'Ugh. Five more minutes _please._' Kerry reached over to hit the snooze button on her alarm and promptly fell out of her new, high, top bunk onto the cold, hard floor beneath her.

'AWWWW!' Kerry opened her left eye to look where she was.

'Hey! Where am I? Mom, Dad, you there? Kerry opened her other eye to find she was in a bright, massive room covered in a white tile with a huge wall-filling window. An equally large door took over another wall. The remaining walls were covered in famous fanfiction author's bios.

'SladeRavenFan. Natashateentitan. Hinn-raven. Why are these authors on here? I mean, even I've heard of some of these authors! They're like, famous! They are all of the best teen titan writers ever!'

'And where even am I? I mean come on. It's sunny! It's never sunny in England! Also why am I alone when there are so many bunks? Wait. Its ten 'o'clock! I'm missing the Jeremy Kyle Show! NOOOOOOOOO! Let me out! Let me out!' And with that last statement Kerry raced towards the gigantic double doors that were keeping her captive and started pounding.

'Excuse me. Miss? Excuse me miss, please can you stop hitting that poor door? I do believe it hasn't done anything to hurt you yet, though it might if you keep that up.' Kerry whirled around. In the middle of the room was a decent sized, floating TV screen. It had a quite cute cartoon face, with little brown furry ears on top.

'Let me out! Let me out of here! Where am I? Was it you who kidnapped me? I want to go home! Now! My parents will miss me and then they will call the police and then they will find you and arrest you! Let me go and I will tell them to go easy on you.' Kerry paused, out of breath and watched as the screen's mouth opened and closed as it talked.

'So basically you are telling me to shut up! Shut up! How dare you! You little pig! You monster!' By this time Kerry's voice had been reduced to a squeak.

'Miss, I wasn't directly telling you to shut up. I was just asking you to be quiet. Politely. Anyway. Your questions, number one. Where am I; you are at the OAotTT, otherwise known as the official academy of the teen titans. Question 2; was it you who kidnapped me, no. That was my lifetime friend and colleague, Miss E Altava.-'

* * *

'Ow. Did you have to hit me again, Emmy? I mean it hurt the first time but now after ten years I am used to it.'

Emmy's voice rang out clear, 'Right then, stop typing stuff I'm using for _my_ assembly and use the script I gave you, ok?'

'If you want to type, then fine. The keyboard is all yours.'

'Fine then. But I don't know why I hired you as my sectary anyway. In fact I think I might fire you. Yes, then I can get a sectary who actually does some decent work. That's it.'

'Emmy.'

'Yes, Flora.'

'You won't fire me.'

'No I won't Flora, will I?'

* * *

As it had been around five minutes since the last message, Kerry had calmed down and was sitting down, cross-legged, in the middle of the floor and was waiting for whoever was operating the screen to respond. Finally as if her patience was rewarded the screen came back to life. Suddenly its cute face changed to the face of several different faces including a cute version of Mario and a quite scary little vampire. At last it settled on a little cartoon kitten with big eyes.

'Sorry about that. Just some, ugh, staff issues. Now I'm very sorry to cut our conversation short like this but tomorrow is a very big day so you might want to go to bed. If you do, the blind is that little button on the right side of the window. Goodnight, pleasant dreams.' And with that the screen went black and moved backwards into an alcove. Kerry simply climbed up her ladder and into her new bed. While Kerry was pulling the duvet over her torso she just happened to look down.

'Oh my god. What the hell has happened to me?'

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Please comment in and tell me! And yes, the three writers that I mentioned are some of the best authors I have read! Now if you comment you get a cookie, and if you can tell me where Emmy and Flora came from you get an extra cookie! And _everyone_ likes cookies!**

**And the characters I have edited for my academy are:**

**I' . 's Abi and Sam**

** fantasymoon1's Talia**

**anonymous reviewer's Erumin and Terr****i**

**Starfire1997's Aphrodite **

**And then one of my oc's because people didn't send in that many! However you may notice that admissions are still open for a little while! I need some more boys! :-)**

**Waterpokemon out!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Beep, beep! Beep, beep!' As Kerry's alarm went off again, Kerry again stretched an arm out of bed to turn it off. And, for the second time, fell rapidly out of bed and onto the cold, hard floor.

However this time, when Kerry woke up, there were about five different girls gawking at her in a peculiar way. In response Kerry only pointed a finger at her alarm.

'Hi.' The girls carried on staring at her for a bit before in union waving slowly back.

'I'm Kerry. And I'm very sorry but why are you staring at me so much?' One of the girls, who had white hair with a blue streak, and slightly faded away ears finally answered the question.

'Y...You have… rabb-b-bit ears!' Kerry rolled her eyes.

'And you have hardly any ears. I'm very sorry but please do get over it. Wait– you do know what you all look like, don't you?'

Suddenly the all the girls but one raced out of their bunks and ran to the mirrors that lined the ceiling. Abruptly the air was filled with screams as each of the girls became conscious of their new bodies.

'What's happened to us?'

'I want my body back!' Kerry went over to the girl who first spoke to her, and put her hand on her shoulder.

'So I guess you filled out the OAotTT application form then?'

'Yeah. By the by, my name's Abi.'

'Hi Abi.' Kerry smiled, she knew what Abi was going through as she had freaked out the first time she had seen her new appearance.

'So do you know what's going on?' Abi looked up at herself in the mirror. Her arms had a few scales on them, and her skin had a slight blue tinge. Yet because her skin was so pale, you could hardly notice the difference. The scariest part of Abi's change though, Kerry reflected, was the fact that the top of her ears and toes were somewhat faded away. Weirdly, Abi's changes seemed to be the least problematic of the group.

One girl had managed to make herself at least 8 foot, and another had a waist that looked the size of a door handle, and one girl had herself in a pretty long mess as her hair was trailing around on the floor behind her.

Kerry smiled at the tall girl but she just muttered back in response. Suddenly the talking TV screen rose from its position on the other side of the room, and just as quickly as it had reached its position, a sign popped up. It read

_Welcome to the official academy of the Teen Titans. If you could please make your way up to the main hall I would be very glad. I have clearly sign-posted every turn of the way for all you, for lack of a better word, idiots._ _The doors are now unlocked so please make haste.'_

Kerry looked around the room, two of the girls were still staring at themselves in the mirror, Abi was looking at her expectantly, and the girl with long hair was sitting in the corner sobbing.

'Well come on guys! You heard the screen! Let's get moving!' And with that Kerry marched out of the room with the rest of the girls following, if not rather slowly.

* * *

As the screen had promised, the way to the hall was sign-posted so well that it was humanly impossible for any of the girls to get lost. While they were passing through the massive corridors they managed to spot three other groups that eventually merged with theirs.

Finally the group reached the vast double doors. As soon as the girls reached them, they silently swung open, revealing a cloud of abnormal people.

'_Then again,' _Kerry reflected. '_Our group isn't so normal either.' _Suddenly the boy she was standing next to turned to her.

'Hi! I'm Drake, I'm part vampire, and even though I put on my profile not to, I can't stand in the sun for more than a minute. Oh! And I can teleport too!' Drake had bright blue eyes, raven black hair and deathly pale skin.

'Hey there! I'm Kerry. I'm a half human, I guess I'm a bit hare, cyborg, and well to be honest, I'm a lot of things! So for your sanity, I won't name them all! And this is Abi.'

'Hi' Abi speedily hid behind Kerry and started to talk to the girl behind her.

'Oh. I don't know what's wrong with her? I'm sorry but I have to catch up with her! See you round, I hope!' In response Drake raised a hand and started to teleport away to talk to someone else.

By the time Kerry had caught up to Abi, she was chatting rapidly to another pair.

'Hey Kerry! Over here! This is Erumin.' Abi waved at the male half of the pair she had made friends with. 'Erumin is a shape-shifter like Beast-Boy! Isn't that so cool!' Erumin grinned at Kerry and transformed into a blue deer with a sticky-out-tongue. Kerry couldn't help laughing at the comical expression on his face.

'And this is Terri! Terri can- actually Terri, what can you do?' Terri thought for a bit before pointing to the metal speakers on the stage at the front of the room.

'Yeah, I see them? What about them?' Kerry asked, Teri laughed and clenched her hand, instantly the speaker scrunched up like a paper bag. Terri unclenched her hand and the speaker suddenly inflated again.

'Wow! That's super cool! But do you have any idea what's going on?' Both Erumin and Terri shook their heads.

'Oh, well I guess we'll have to find out soo-'

All of a sudden a lady with pale white hair came on stage. She didn't say anything but almost immediately everybody in the room was silent. She had tight, purple top on, a matching coloured skirt that reached her knees, and a pair of bandages round her hands. Round her neck as a silver dragon pendant that seemed to shine. The aura that came off her was one that was tough, but thoughtful as well.

'Welcome, all, to the Official Academy of the Teen Titans. I and my staff here hope that here you will prosper and grow to become the amazing writers that we know are in you. I know that you have many questions, and I hope I can clear them up for you. But first I hope you will let me introduce me and my team. My name is Miss Altava. I am the headmistress here at the OAofTT. My deputy-head's name is Miss Webb, and I hope you will get to meet her some time. Sadly she is busy right now so I can't have the pleasure of introducing you to her, although I'm sure you will get to meet her sometime this term. Now, may I have the pleasure of introducing the rest of my staff- the Teen Titans!"

Suddenly the stage went dark before a single spotlight, centred perfectly, ignited the stage. A single shadow stood there, his presence empowering.

"OMG! NO WAY! IT'S ROBIN!" A girl, stood at the front of the hall, articulated the single thought that each person was thinking.

"IT IS! ITS IS!"

"LET ME SEE HIM!"

"I WANNA TOUCH HIM!"

Precipitately a huge swarm of fans raced forward towards their favourite individual. But exactly three seconds before they reached their destination, a line of ugly beings stepped forward from their position under the stage.

Within three seconds the front line of girls had been knocked unconscious, with the lifeless including Terri and a girl from Kerry's dorm. A collective gasp rose from the crowd as they struggled to get as far away from the stage as possible.

"There is no need to worry. The trols are instructed to only harm people they see trying to hurt school property and staff, and now if you will all calm down, I can introduce Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire!" As the four names were announced four more spotlights illuminated the stage. The rest of the crowd just stared as the four comic-book characters started talking.

* * *

**Hi hi hi. Ok. I think you guys may kill me now. It has been a age since I last write and although this chap should clear up some things, nothing much happens, right? Well don't worry 'cos the next chap will finaly get somewhere! :o! **

**Waterpokemon logging out!**


End file.
